


Blood and kisses

by orphan_account, Wholesome_Kermit (orphan_account)



Series: BBS Ships [38]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Im pretty sure someone has done this but, M/M, Minor Violence, Murderers, but evan loves him, jon is a murderer, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Every one thinks Jon is a painter but he's a full on murderer with an amazing boyfriend





	Blood and kisses

Jon closes the front door, trudging his way across the living room.

Pretending to be a painter, who apparently loves the color red, was tiring. Especially when people would ask him for a painting and he would have to (awkwardly) say no. 

He looked down at his close, red splattered on it.

But it wasn't.

Not even close.

Blood.

It was blood.

And to be honest, Jon didn't care about the blood on his clothes.

He didn't care that he murdered someone maybe a minute ago.

Oh yeah, by the way, Jon is a murderer.

He doesn't exactly like the idea of death, but weirdly, he loves to kill.

It wasn't an obsession, Jon never thought of it as that, but he does love the thrill of killing someone.

The idea of getting caught with a knife in your hand, your worst enemy on the floor, bleeding out. 

Jon  _ loved  _ it. 

Even though his murderous tendencies, he did have a boyfriend.

A great one in fact. 

Evan would sometimes come through the door from his work, seeing Jon laying on the couch, his shirt drenched in the red liquid. He wouldn't judge, he wouldn't call the police or ask who he killed, he would just help him to the bathroom and cuddle with him.

And Jon would never dream of killing him or dragging him into the mess he was in if he were to get caught. He would never let Evan get in trouble.

Anyway, today was one of those days were he was tired after killing someone. He collapsed on the couch, staring at the black t.v screen. He soon heard the front door open, hearing his boyfriend stumble in as he kicked off his shoes.

He saw him in the corner of his eye, seeing him place his jacket down and making his way to him. 

“Hi, bath?” Evan asked as he saw the blood on the shirt. 

Jon nodded, sitting up and he smiled at Evan, tugging the taller down to press a kiss on his lips. Evan smiled into the kiss, pressing his hands against Jon's cheeks softly, pulling away. He grabbed Jon's hands, helping the older up and they made their way to the bathroom. 

Evan left Jon in the bathroom, letting him take a bath.

Once he came out, Evan was already preparing dinner. Jon made his way to his boyfriend, sliding his arms around him, resting his head on Evan's shoulder. 

“Cuddle?” Jon whispers.

“After dinner, ‘kay?” Evan replies. Jon nods.

“I love you.” Jon says, snuggling into Evan's back.

“I love you too.” Evan grins, continuing to cook the dinner.

 

Even though Jon may be a murderer, Evan would never leave him, even if his life did depend on it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realise how much I look like an e girl until I looked in my mirror ffs
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
